Razón
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Haru quiere dejar de ser una molestia para los Vongola y decide alejarse de ellos. ¿Quién será la persona quien la haga quedarse?


Haru le miraba, desde lejos caminar hacia la escuela secundaria de Namimori, sus ojos achocolatados no apartaban la vista de aquel castaño que iba riendo con sus dos amigos, pero ella no se iba a acercar, no, llevaba unos días pensando sobre el décimo de los Vongola, llegando a su conclusión final.

Ella no era especial para él, ni siquiera era una de sus mejores amigas, siempre delante de ella estaba Kyoko, o si no sus amigos guardianes, ella solo era la pesada y estúpida Miura Haru, la que siempre andaba detrás del décimo como una mosca, y discutiendo con alguno de sus guardianes amigos.

_Pero eso iba a cambiar._

Caminaba, hacia su instituto para chicas, se iba a distanciar de la familia Vongola para siempre, lo tenía decidido, dejaría de molestar a los que consideraba sus amigos solo porque para ellos no era importante. Tras esos pensamientos se le escapó una pequeña lágrima.

Después de un día normal, Haru llegó a su casa, y sin llamar a Kyoko como casualmente hacía casi todas las noches – Era como una costumbre para ella – Se dispuso a ducharse y a dormir.

Los días transcurrían, Haru estaba más distanciada de ellos, ya no los veía, no cogía las llamadas de Kyoko cuando ésta la llamaba, solo quería estar sola y no molestar más, porque ella siempre lo fue y lo será para ellos.

Otra llamada, la décima que la hacía la castaña ese día, Haru envuelta en lágrimas miró su teléfono, el número ya memorizado de Kyoko le rondaba la mente, y el nombre de la chica junto a una foto de ellas dos juntas, que se puso cuando ésta la llamara cada día, la hizo sonreír vagamente, y lo cogió, para decirla que no volviera a llamar.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Haru poniendo su mejor voz.

-_Haru por Dios, menos mal que estás bien, estaba preocupada…- _¿Preocupada? ¿De ella? – _Echaba de menos hablar contigo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te ha sucedido algo? – _La voz de Kyoko sonaba muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien Kyoko-chan, no te preocupes…- Dejo soltar esas palabras en un hilo de voz.

-_¿Enserio? Haru… Bueno, si me necesitas estoy aquí contigo ¿vale? – _Tenía miedo, ahora tenía miedo de Kyoko, ella parecía si importarle, ¿y si la hiciera daño? No querría…

-Gracias Kyoko-chan, mañana te llamo ¿vale? – Respondió la morena, sonriendo débilmente

-_Bueno, está bien, esperaré tu llamada, te quiero Haru – _Se escuchó como ella colgaba, y suspiró, tirándose a la cama para seguir llorando.

Al día siguiente la llamó a mediados de la mañana, y la contó como se sentía, a lo que Kyoko la regañó rotundamente por pensar así de ella misma, y la dijo que ya se verían el domingo como siempre, advirtiéndola que no la dejaría escapar.

Ese día estaba sola en su casa, así que se tiró en el sofá y se dispuso a ver la tele, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió llamando a su casa. Haru rápidamente fue a abrir, pensando que sería algún cartero o algo, pero no, ahí delante no había ningún cartero.

_Gokudera Hayato _se encontraba enfrente del marco de su puerta, con una bolsa en la mano, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó la chica, secamente, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- El décimo está preocupado por ti, no das señales de vida, y me he decidido a venir a preguntarte en su lugar – Miraba para otro lado, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de la morena – Te traigo unos dulces, quizás puedan servirte de ayuda…- Le tendió una bolsa llena de unos dulces italianos.

-No necesito nada, y estoy bien, gracias.- Dijo, intentando cerrar la puerta, pero el de pelo plateado la detuvo.

-Todo está muy raro desde que no estás, el décimo y Kyoko están preocupados por ti, y yo… - Hizo una pausa, sonrojándose.- Echo de menos cuando me peleo contigo.- Sentenció, mirándola a los ojos.

Se sonrojó muchísimo, ¿Gokudera la echaba de menos? Debería ser una de sus bromas de mal gusto, así que lo ignoró.

-No pienso tragarme tus estúpidos comentarios ahora, esta decisión es solo mía, y no quiero relacionarme más con vosotros – Le espetó, en la cara, evitando no llorar de nuevo, lo que le resultaba imposible.

-¿Qué?- La preguntó Gokudera, asombrado.

-No quiero, estoy harta de ser una carga para vosotros y no significar nada.- Le gritó a la cara, escapándose dos gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos marrones.

Gokudera la vio, y sintió algo moverse en su interior, en un impulso la abrazó, fuertemente, haciéndola que ocultara su cabeza en el pecho de éste, con los brazos rodeándola la espalda. La chica empezó a llorar fuertemente ¿Qué hacia el estúpido de Gokudera? Pero se sentía… ¿Bien? Se dejo llevar por esa cálida sensación, abrazándole lo más fuerte posible.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que te quedes con nosotros? – La preguntó en su oído. Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería irse, pero quería dejar de ser una molestia.

-¿Y si tuvieras alguna razón para quedarte con nosotros?- La preguntó de nuevo, a lo que ella le miró perpleja, Gokudera solo sonrió, acariciándola la cara, ¿Desde cuando el estúpido del pelo de pulpo era tan amable?

Sin poder reaccionar ante esto, Gokudera la besó apretándola más contra él, Haru se quedó en blanco, ¿Gokudera besándola? Eso era tan poco creíble como que Hibari era heterosexual y no llevaba algo con el décimo de los Cavallone. Pero ahí estaba, besándola.

Se separó a los pocos segundos, y la miró de nuevo, sonriendo. – Con esto ¿Podrías quedarte? – La preguntó, haciendo que ella se sonrojara hasta niveles extremos. Ella asintió, se sentía a gusto, al parecer… Gokudera no la había mentido, había visto algo de sinceridad tras esos labios que la habían besado.

Los Vongola de Japón estaban reunidos en la casa del décimo Vongola, cada uno estaba a su rollo, como de costumbre, Tsuna sonrojándose cuando hablaba con Kyoko, Ryohei diciendo siempre frases terminadas con 'extremo', Yamamoto tan calmado como siempre, Lambo sacando de quicio a Reborn, lo normal vamos. Sobretodo para esa pareja que estaba riendo en un rincón de la sala, tomados de la mano.

-Te sientes mejor, Miura – Dijo Gokudera mirándola.

-No se a quien debería dar las gracias. – Le contestó, acercándose a él para darle otro beso en los labios, y es que es así como Haru se quedó con ellos, gracias al estúpido guardián de la Tormenta.


End file.
